King and Slave Part 3
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Female vampires are lusting for Alucard and wish to be his queen but the only vampire he cares for is his beloved little servant, Seras. Alucard searches for Seras but what he doesn't know is that she is bond to another organization that is not Hellsing. How can he save her? How can Seras save herself from the organization and the lustful vampires that are after Alucard?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**Yes! I think that this is a better title then Alucard and Seras Part 3, don't you think? So, lets see how this story turns out, I'm hoping that it will be good. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It has been two years since that night in London, I was still not over Seras but I did think about her less, I was able to get my mind off the pain in my chest that I didn't understand. I hunted people mostly to get my mind off of Seras, I nearly beat my servants to death every time they crossed me, I was angry that they were my servants and that they were not Seras. I feasted upon blonde women, vampires and humans, I killed most blondes in my small town but never turned any of them. For the girls that had beautiful blue eyes I would pluck them from their heads and admire them more while I sat in my garden under the moonlight. Before I left Hellsing, I gathered Seras' most precious items, her Harkonnen, her rifle, one of her extra uniforms, and a picture of her father. I put all her items in a room, most days I would spend my time in there but it no longer carried her scent, it was replaced with mine. All my servants stayed away from this room because when I found one of them in there I impaled him and set him out in front of the castle for all to see.

I was sitting in my throne room, my head in my hand, all of a sudden I felt something, something familiar but couldn't think of what it was. I lifted my head and looked around, I felt...complete?...back to normal? No. I looked around some more but there was nothing, I was just about to set my wave of power through the castle but before I could the presence disappeared and I felt incomplete. What was that? I stood up looking around, there was nothing here, nothing! I growled and sat back down, I put my head back in my hand and sulked. The presence returned, now somebody is just trying to piss me off, it must be one of my servants, maybe a new fledging that one of my servants created? I'll have to kill him/her later then.

"M-master?" Said a soft voice, I growled, who dared call me Master?! I looked up, my dark crimson eyes burning, but all thoughts left when I saw a small blonde with brilliant crimson eyes before me. I stood up and walked over to the little one, she did not cower before me, she just smiled up at me, I put my hand on the top of her head and she leaned into the touch.

"S-seras?" I ask as my beloved Seras looked back up at me and smiled before I embraced her and kissed her hard and passionately. But there was something wrong about this, her hands cupped my cheek, she stared at me, now that I was up closer I could see that her eyes were more of a reddish brownish then crimson, the kiss was not our kiss, not the loving one. Not her gentle loving kiss that she gave to me, her fingers were not tangles in my hair like she loved to do, her smile was more of an evil smirk, and she had Seras' scent but another one that was not pleasant to me at all. Seras closed her eyes as I kissed her last time. I growled and threw the girl off of me, she looked hurt.

"Master?!" The girl ask hurt.

"Who the hell are you?! And why do you dare look like Seras and try to trick me?!" I growled, the girl smirked and then transformed, she grew a bit taller, her breast becoming smaller, her hair longer and turning a dark brown, her eyes becoming brown also. She still wore Seras' uniform that was a bit to small for her, the bond that I thought we had disappeared, I knew that she had used her mind skills to make me think that it was Seras and my bond. I growled again at the woman before me.

"Forgive me, my lord. I was just simply trying to please you." The girl spoke, she bowed before me. "I am Lucilla." She then walked over to me, rubbing her body against me, her took mine and she brushed it over her cheek. "My lord, have you thought about taking somebody as your queen?" I pushed her away from me, my eyes burning.

"You have no pleased me, you have pissed me off. I will not take you nor any other as my bride. And for impersonating yourself as my fledging, you shall be impaled." I said, I grinned and grabbed her chin. "Your head would look lovely on a stick in my garden." She trembled, her eyes wide.

"Please, my Lord, forgive me! I did not mean to upset you! I was just trying to please you! Please, my Lord!" Lucilla begged on her knees, I growled again as I saw Seras' outfit not only on the filthy floor but on this whore, I grabbed her by her neck and picked her up a few feet until we were eye level, she whined.

"You have ruined that uniform with your scent, your filth! I shall not show you mercy." I growled at her, I threw her back down onto the floor, she trembled and cowered more. "Strip yourself, you sow!" Lucilla looked up at me in fear and slowly started to strip of Seras' uniform, she set the top on the floor, I growled again, she quickly picked it up, bowed her head to me, and held it out. I snatched the wear from her and admired the piece, it still had Seras' scent but it held mostly Lucilla's. Lucilla slid off the skirt, stockings, gloves, and shoes, she now stood in her bra and underwear. I used my power to call my guards, they appeared right away, I walked back towards my throne with Seras' wear and sat down, they grabbed Lucilla and looked up at me, ready for my orders. "For being a whore and trying to 'please' me, you shall have a burning hot poker shoved up your vagina, then you shall be impaled. Have her head on a stick and place it in my garden." I said waving my hand to the guards as if this was every day business.

"Yes, my Lord." The guards said while bowing their heads, the girl cried in fear and they vanished, I looked down at the uniform in my hands.

"Seras." I whispered, where are you? Why aren't you here?

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Okay, so...I am a huge HUGE Vlad the Impaler fan (I guess you could say fan) and yes he really did shove hot pokers up girls vaginas, it makes me wince every time I mention it. (huhhhhh *Shivers*) I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I sat on my throne, it's been a week since the vampire whore wore Seras' clothing, she now sat in my garden, the crows plucking at her decaying skin and picking at her eyes balls. I held a glass of blood, in front of me was a giant table where different ancient vampires sat talking to each other. Their fledgings or Mates sitting next to them, some female vampires looked up at me with lust and desire in their eyes but I ignored them, three of them got up from their seats and glided towards me. The first was a blonde, she was tall, slender, pretty but weak, she wore a long light blue dress with designs of white vines going down the sides. The second was a ginger, she was at least 5 foot something, also slender, not nearly as pretty as the first and she was a fledging, she wore a plain pink dress. The third was a ravenette, she was tall, had nice curves, beautiful, powerful, and she wore a light green dress. They bowed.

"My Lord." They spoke then came towards me.

"I am Beatrice." The blonde said.

"I'm Anya." The ginger said.

"I am Gabriella." The ravenette said.

"Is there any way I can be of service towards you?" Anya ask. Beatrice brushed her hands down my arm to my hand.

"Or perhaps he would like some blood?" Beatrice ask putting a nail to her neck and puncturing it, blood spilt from the wound and slid down to her chest and disappearing beneath her dress, I looked at her blankly. I looked at Gabriella, I put my arm around her waist and pulled her into my lap, she gasped and smiled up at me, her arms going around my neck, I looked at her in disinterest, I gripped her chin, not being careful at all, I shifted her head looking at her neck. I found a good spot and bit into an artery, her blood rushing into my mouth, she was not a virgin but I did not care, she moaned in ecstasy.

"Oh. My Lord!" Gabriella said stunned, she kept moaning. Beatrice ran her hands through my hair, as Anya sat on the floor near my feet, she held my hand, she slit my wrist and blood poured down to my fingers where she lick and suck on them. I drained Gabriella dry, I released my fangs from her with a growl, I stood up, her body falling to the floor lifeless, I pushed Anya and Beatrice off of me with another growl. They both kneeled before me, bowing their heads, the throne room was silent, nobody said anything, I looked at the two female before me and then sat back down, Anya went back to sucking on my bloody fingers, I grabbed Beatrice and pulled her into my lap. Will I ever get my mind off Seras? Perhaps another female can help. I grabbed Beatrice by the back of her neck, she winced from the pain breaking our eye contact, I brought her lips to mine, she kissed back instantly, I stared at her as she kissed me, her eyes closed, her fingers tangled in my hair. I closed my eyes, not being able to stand staring at her, maybe I can trick myself? I focused on the lips that went around my fingers, the soft touch that held my hand, I felt the lips kissing me back, but not gentle and loving, how much I tried, I could not fool myself, neither one of these girls are Seras. I pulled back with a growl, I opened my eyes to see Beatrice hurt but also lustful, she rubbed her hands on my chest, I pulled my hand away from Anya, she didn't seem to care, instead she stood up and also sat down on my lap. Her back to my front, her arms up and around my neck, her fangs elongated as she panted, I could smell her arousal.

"Just one bite, my Lord." Anya said as she rubbed her legs together, Beatrice laid her head against my shoulder.

"Oh, please, my Lord, take me." Beatrice whined, I saw some of the women at the table glare at the two vampires, I could sense their jealousy and lust, their desire, these women sicken me, they already have a Mate and/or Master but yet they weren't satisfied? They weren't loyal to them, not like...Seras, such a loyal fledging, always looking up to me, always trying to make me proud and prove herself, she never ran off to find herself a Mate or a new Master, she stick to my side, following me farther into the darkness. I grinned at my loyal pet, such a lovely creature she was, the only one that was fit to be my Queen, she was the one that belonged next to me on a throne, in my coffin, beside me for eternity. I stood up, the two whores falling to the floor with a grunt, everybody looked back up at me.

"Continue without me." I said, the two whores grabbed my legs with smiles on their faces.

"My Lord." Beatrice said.

"Please, take me, my Lord." Anya whispered. "My Dark Lord, please..." Anya plead, I growled at the two needy bitches

"Enough. Stop disgracing your Masters and Mates, leave me at once." I ordered with a growl, they looked up at me disappointed, they stood up and went back to their Masters and Mates. I dematerialized to my room, there was a giant king size bed with crimson sheets and a black veil around it, a few feet from it was a big black coffin, enough room to fit three or four vampires inside. I had an oak dresser, a grand mirror on the wall, a golden wardrobe for my Queen, but of course it was empty, and a jewelry stand filled with beautiful golden and silver necklaces, dangling earrings, rings, bracelets, and whatever else she desired. I went straight to my coffin and climbed in, once the lid was in place I fell into a deep slumber.

...

**Ma...**There was a whisper, I opened my eyes still tired, I could sense that it was still day light out, who dared disturb me during the day, the noise didn't go on so I closed my eyes again. **Master. **The voice whispered again, my eyes shot open, that voice...it couldn't be, it sounded so familiar, like a shattered melody. Is this another trick? Or am I dreaming? Maybe I'm hearing things? **Master. **It came again, I opened my lid and sat up, I looked around my room to see that it was empty, nobody was here. I got out of the coffin and sent a wave of my power through the castle, I found all my servants, their fledgings, vampires who stayed the morning and their mates or fledgings but no other that shouldn't be here. **Master.**

"Seras?" I said looking around for her, trying to sense her but I couldn't.

**Master. **She whispered again.

**Seras?** I said trying to use our link but just as the words left me she stopped. I stood there, listening for her, trying to reach her but there was nothing as if she was never here. I then realized that we had used our links, in away speaking to each other, the only way we could use our links is if she...was alive. Could my Seras be alive? How? It's been two years, so why is she back now? Why question her return, she's alive and I will have her.

* * *

**A Week Ago**

"Get off me, you damn monster!" Meredith shouted.

"You are in no position to yell at me." I said clenching my fist tighter, I used my other hand to go through her chest and grabbed her heart, I pulled it out and threw behind me. Meredith died and I threw her body as well. I huffed angry and out of breath, I was so angry, but now I can finally rest, finally, I fell backwards and landed on my back, I closed my eyes and tried to rest.

I felt a breeze...a breeze? Is that what a breeze felt like? I haven't felt one in so long...I believe that it is...yes a breeze. It feels so nice, I could hear sirens...from a police car? Noise...other then blood curdling screams, there's other noises, I smiled happily.

"Hey...hey are you alright!" Said someone. "Oh my god...do you need a hospital?!" I heard him take something out of his pocket, I could smell his blood, he wasn't a virgin but that was alright, my fangs elongated, I opened my eyes to see a mid twenty year old. My eyes shot open all the way and I looked around, I stood up and glanced at my surroundings, I was in...in London! The guy looked at me, he put his phone away and put a hand on my shoulder, I jumped and looked back at him. "Are you alright?!" I looked at him and then started running down the streets. How am I back? Where was I? What happened to the war? I had so many questions, I was so confused, and I didn't no where to go. Where is Master? Where is Alucard?! Hellsing Manor popped into my mind, I gasped, perhaps he's there. I jumped into the air, my shadows transformed into red/black wings and I flew towards Hellsing Manor.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Yeah, I know, short chapter but I want to be...suspenseful? I don't know. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**I think that I'm going to start a new story tonight, I think that it will be The Draculina's Daughter Part 2. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

I stood in front of Hellsing Manor, I could tell right away that nobody was living there, the manor seemed run down, still abused from the war, it was gloomy and just plain sad. Windows broken, the front doors off their hinges, the roof in some places were damaged and had fallen into the beautiful home. I looked at it with sad wide eyes, what happened? Where is everybody? I ran towards the sad Manor, I went through the door not bothering to use it for it might break and cause noises, I don't want anybody knowing that I'm here. Then again I am miles from London, who would be way out here? I walked in, everything was covered in dust, the floors scattered with leafs, the walls holding mold, furniture broken because the wood had rotted away. I sent a wave of my power through the house, there was nobody here, no human or vampire. I shook my head, refusing to believe that, I don't want to be alone, I want to be with somebody, somebody I know. How long have I been gone? Did Alucard die in the war? Did Pip? Oh God, what if they died?! What if I was alone in the world?! I needed Alucard! I want Alucard! Blood tears poured down my face, where is he?! I ran down the stairs to the basement, I ran past my room to his but everything was there, his throne, coffin, and table. I brushed my hands over his coffin.

"The Bird of Hermes is my Name; Eating my wings to make me Tame" I said reading the words on his coffin, is...is he dead? Could he have just left this behind? Oh my god, he's dead. I brought my hands to my face as I cried harder, Master is dead.

...

I laid in Master's coffin, I had stopped crying hours ago and now liad here trying to rest. I'm not sure what I will do after I gain some rest, will I just move on, find a new home? See if Pip is still alive? Or just...commit suicide? I have nothing to live for, Master is gone, I'm alone, why go on? I heard footsteps running down the hall, the door to Master's chambers opened and I could hear two people running forward.

"Which is this room?" A young boy ask.

"My dad said that this is where they kept the Hellsing Pet, the one named...Alucard!" One other kid said.

"Woah...is that his coffin?!" The young boy ask.

"Yeah." The other kid said. I heard them walk towards the coffin, I didn't care what will happen, I just want to be left alone, to suffer. They opened the coffin but they both screamed and jumped back.

"Dude!...Was that...a..." The young boy said not being able to speak.

"A vampire?!" The other kid said, when they saw that I wasn't coming after them, they both walked back up and peered in curious, one of them poked me.

"Is she still alive?" The young boy ask.

"Don't touch it! It could be infected with something!" The other kid said smacking the young boy's hand, I turned my head and glared up at the boy who said that. The young boy was a fifteen year old with long blonde hair and blue eyes, the other kid was a sixteen year old with short curly brown hair and green eyes, they both looked at me in pure fear when I looked up at them.

"She's still alive, stake her!" The blonde said.

"I beg your pardon?" I ask furious. "I don't carry any diseases and stake me if you want, I don't care." I shifted my head so I was comfortable again.

"You're...you're not going to kill us...feast on our blood?" The curly hair ask.

"No." I said angry.

"Why are you here?" The blonde ask.

"This use to be my home." I said with a growl angry by the memory.

"No, this place use to be owned by Hellsing." The curly hair boy said.

"I use to work for Hellsing." I said.

"But...but I only heard that they had one pet vampire, and that was Alucard." The curly hair boy said.

"Well, you heard wrong. Alucard was my Master. I use to be a human soldier but then on my mission I lost a lot of blood so Alucard made me his fledging. I then was put to sleep, Sir Meredith woke us because there was going to be a war. I fought, disappeared, was in my own special hell, woke to be in another special Hell just for me." I said.

"Wow." The boys said.

"Yeah...wow." I said annoyed. The boys stayed silent for awhile.

"Hey...why don't you come back with us?" The curly hair boy ask.

"Why the hell would I go with you?" I ask.

"Why just sit here and sulk?" The curly hair boy said, I grunted and sat up.

"Fine. I don't care what happens anymore." I said, the boys jumped up happily as I climbed out of the coffin and stood before them, I was taller then the blonde but the curly hair boy was taller then me.

"I'm Jimmy." The blonde said.

"I'm Scott." The curly hair boy said, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Seras." I said. "May I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Scott said giving me a goofy smile.

"How do you know so much about Hellsing and vampires?" I ask.

"My dad pretty much took over the Hellsing job two years ago." Scott said.

"Two years ago?" I ask.

"Yeah, a few months after the war ended." Scott said.

"I've been gone for two years?" I ask.

"...I...guess?" Scott said looking at Jimmy confused, they shrugged and looked back at me.

"What happened to Alucard?" I ask.

"We're not sure." Scott said. "He just disappeared." Disappeared? Did he disappear with me? When will he return? Will he ever? Or is he gone forever? I wanted to cry but didn't.

"So...your family is doing Hellsing's job?" I ask.

"Yeah." Scott said.

"Where do you live and why do you want me to come with you?" I ask.

"Joles Manor and I think my dad would like to meet you. He's quite into Hellsing's history and would be interested in you." Scott said.

"I don't care. I think I rather stay here." I said waving my hand and heading back to the coffin.

"Come on!" The boys said mad that I said 'no'.

"My dad, he can get you some blood packs. Aren't you hungry?" Scott said. "Just come to the manor for a drink, tell my dad about yourself, and then we will send you on your way." I stopped in my tracks when he said blood, I was so hungry, my fangs elongated, I growled wanting the blood, I turned back to him with dark crimson eyes.

"Yes...starving." I said, they smiled.

"Come on." The boys said grabbing my hand and pulling them, leading me out of the chambers. That lead me out of Hellsing and we started walking into the woods.

"Why are we going into the woods?" I ask.

"My dad's Manor is about a few miles away, I guess you could say that we're Hellsing's neighbors." Scott said.

"There wasn't a manor there before." I said.

"Like I said my dad is a fan of Hellsing's history and wants to be as close to the Hellsing Manor as possible." Scott said shrugging.

"What happened to your arm?" Jimmy ask looking at my flame arm, I looked at it, I could regenerate it I just need blood to do that.

"Lost it in the war, I will be able to regenerate it once I get some blood into me." I said.

"Cool." Jimmy said, I rolled my eyes again.

...

We finally arrived at the Manor, but the thing is, it was an exact replica of the Hellsing Manor, I looked at it with wide eyes, Scott looked at me with a smile.

"Like it?" Scott ask, I didn't say anything. We walked up to the door, Scott just walked right in, the inside was also the same but the only difference was the painting and some nick nacks. Scott lead us up the stairs and down the hall, he walked in with Jimmy, I stayed behind and peered inside. Once again it looked just like Sir Integra's study but instead of her sitting there, there was an elder gentleman with gray hair and a gray beard, he looked up at Scott when he walked in.

"Scott!" The elder man said.

"Hey dad! There's a girl here, she's a vampire! Apparently she used to work for Hellsing!" Scott said as Jimmy sat down lazily in a chair, the man looked up at me, I walked in.

"Interesting." The man said and then walked over to me, he studied me. "So you use to work for Hellsing?"

"Yes." I said.

"What's your name, child?" The man ask.

"Seras Victoria." I said.

"Hmm, I remember a Seras Victoria, she was one of the Hellsing soldiers...but there was nothing about her being a vampire." The man said leaning back as if he didn't believe me, I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Sir, I am. I was turned on one of my missions." I said. "I fell asleep, woke up, fought in a war, disappeared, and now I am back."

"Hmmm, very interesting." The man said this time with a jolly smile. "I'm Gerald Joles, it's very nice to meet you, Miss. Victoria." I took his hand and let him shook it.

"Dad...she's hungry, do you think that you could..." Scott said.

"I think that I can get you something to eat." Gerald said smiling at me again after looking towards his son. "If you like you can wait in one of the guest bedrooms."

"Um...do you have a basement?" I ask more comfortable there, he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Yes, this is an exact replica of the Hellsing manor, you may wait in the basement until your blood packs arrive." Gerald said.

"Thank you, Sir." I said with a bow of my head.

"Scott, why don't you lead Seras down to the basement." Gerald said, he looked at Jimmy who just nodded his head in a 'what up' kind of manner. "And Jimmy...go home."

"Sure thing, bye Scott." Jimmy said standing up, putting his hands in his pockets, and leaving. Scott walked up to me with a smile.

"Come on, I'll take you to the creepy basement." Scott said waving his hand, I followed Scott down the stairs and then to the basement, we walked on until we went to the same room as Alucard's chambers. I walked in it was quite bare, I looked at the room, I then made a portal, Scott looked at it. "Awesome!"

"Yeah...awesome." I said still quite annoyed, I went through and came back with Alucard's throne, coffin, small table, and bottle of blood wine.

"Planning to stay? Coolio?" Scott said, I looked at him as if he was stupid...which he is.

"No, I just want to be comfortable as I wait for my meal." I said sitting down upon the throne.

"Oh, that's cool to." Scott said looking around. "Why don't you want to stay?"

"I do no wish to. I would like to move on, live alone...kind of." I said sad.

"Why?" Scott ask.

"Because all of my family is dead, so I would like to die as well." I said.

"That's so not cool." Scott said. "You shouldn't end your life because you're alone."

"Well, I then I will live on for eternity alone. I do not want that. So I rather die." I said. Then a butler walked in, Scott smiled at him.

"That's our butler, Eddy." Scott said giving the butler a small wave, the butler completely ignored us, handed me two blood packs and then left.

"A stick in the mud." I whispered.

"Yeah, he's always like that, but it's fun to tease him and pull pranks on him." Scott said, he looked at me as I raised my blood pack, I looked at him.

"Do you mind?" I ask.

"Oh! Sorry." Scott said and turned around, I rolled my eyes at the boy and sunk my fangs into the pack.

...

Gerald or Scott would not leave me alone, they kept talking to me, bothering me, they wanted me to spend a night. I told them fine so they would shut the fuck up, so now I laid in my coffin, I was super tired and fell into a deep slumber right away.

* * *

The girl was quite interesting, something I need. Hellsing had Alucard, I can be as great as Hellsing, maybe better, with that girl. I waited until it was day time and the girl was fast asleep in her coffin, I then took a few of my men and a pair of gloves, I learned all of Hellsing's binding spells and knew how to bond a vampire. I opened her coffin, she was fast asleep, I slipped the gloves onto her hands, she shifted in her sleep but did not awaken, she must be really tired. I cut my finger and tripped the blood onto the gloves, the gloves absorbed the blood and started to glow purple, as soon as the glowed she shot up right and started screaming from the sudden shock she got from the gloves. Seras climbed out of her coffin unwillingly, kneeled on the floor, and bowed her head to me, she looked up at me, her eyes glowing a dark crimson in anger as she glared at me, her fangs elongated, she hissed and growled.

"I am in your service, my Master." She growled.

* * *

**A Week Later**

I was bond to the basterds, I don't even know why they needed me, they didn't get any real missions, no real vampires. I haven't fought a vampire at all since I got here, but I had to serve him, the gloves made me, they were different from the Hellsing gloves, some symbols were the same, others were different, but they glowed purple instead of read which was just weird. I curled up in my coffin as blood tears poured down, the gloves made me think of Master, my poor Master, where is he? Is he alive?

**Ma... **I whimpered, I just wanted him near me. **Master. **I whispered sad. Where are you? **Master. **I moaned as I shifted. **Master. **I said once more.

**Seras. **I heard a familiar voice, I quickly shot up and listened. Now I'm hearing things. I brought my hands to my head as I cried harder.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (How old should Allison be?) I decided to write one more chapter for Orders, there will be a time skip, it will be in her point of view and she will be older, so pick a age for her.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Humans,**

**My God, I hate it when I read one of my stories and I'm just like 'what the fuck was I thinking and omg is my grammar horrible in some of my stories.' Seras: Still Human is just...so bad. **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"My Lord, I beg you, do not go." A young woman said as she stepped into my path but I kept walking, ignoring her, another showed up beside me.

"Yes, my Lord, please stay." The blonde said rubbing her hands down my arm, I growled at them.

"Don't leave us again, my Lord." Said a third as she walked behind us.

"Leave my presence, I do not want your filth near me." I growled but they kept following me. "You better learn your place soon, because I might just be bringing my Queen back with me." I didn't even know if I was going to find Seras but told them this so they could get off my back.

"A Queen, my Lord?" The young woman ask and they all stood back away from me.

"Yes." I hissed at them and kept walking.

"Then I will fight her to become your Queen, my Lord." The third said, I turned around to see her, she was kneeling before me, I grinned.

"It's your funeral." I said and glared at her, she wasn't offended, the other girls also bowed.

"We will also fight her to become your Queen, my Lord." They said, I just chuckled at them, Seras will kill them instantly.

"Fine, do as you wish." I said waving my hand, I then left them alone in the hall.

* * *

I waved my gloves fingers in my face, my arm was back after draining a few blood packs. These people are ridiculous...no, they're crazy, what the hell is wrong with them? The father was some crazy fan of Hellsing, his son was a complete teenage idiot, and his wife is a slutty bitch. I barely see the wife but a few times she would come in drunk in some slutty outfit and would have another male with her, I don't know how she got away with it, I guess that they're just all blind fools. I thought about earlier this night when I heard my name, who was that? It sounded like...Master...like Alucard, but that's impossible, Scott told me that he disappeared after I left, unless he's back? I sighed putting my hand down, I slumped on Alucard's throne, how am I going to leave this damn place? I was forbidden to leave without permission and I can't kill any of the humans nor can I hypnotize them, I growled angry that I can't escape from them. Is there away I can trick them?

* * *

At seven o'clock I got on a plane to London, it was now eight something and I still had two more hours. I had hypnotized one of the pilots and got a private jet, I swirled my blood wine around in my glass, I remembered last time when I was on a private jet. Seras was still human and quite afraid of me until after that night, when I turned her, I grinned at the memory, that's when I finally got my Police Girl.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**I haven't done anything for this one in a while, so here is a short chapter until I can get back into this storyline. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Humans,**

**Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be a short story? I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The plane had landed an hour ago, I now roamed around London looking for my dear Seras. Our bond was weak so I could not use our bond to find her, I didn't even know if she was alive. My poor Police Girl.

* * *

I sat on my throne, another boring night, nothing to do, no ghouls or vampires to kill. Is this what Alucard felt all these years, at least he had stuff to kill, but they weren't good enough, he always looked for an worthy opponent. I sighed, these crazy people, I need to get out of here! I materialized to Gerald's study, he was sitting behind his desk like always, he saw how angry I was.

"What's wrong, Seras?" Gerald ask.

"I want you to free me!" I growled, he looked offended by my request.

"Why?" Gerald ask.

"I do not wish to be here." I said.

"Seras, go cool down for a bit." Gerald said waving his hand, I slammed my hands on his desk, I glared at him as my fangs elongated.

"NO! You will free me or I'm going to kill everybody in this bloody Manor!" I growled.

"I've heard quite enough, Seras!" Gerald said.

"Release me!" I growled.

"Maybe some time in the dungeon will do you some good." Gerald said nodding.

"I will not go to that infernal dungeon!" I screamed, the gloves shocking me when I disobeyed.

"Go now!" Gerald screamed, the shocks sending great pain through my pain, I hunched over and screamed.

"Please stop!" I screamed.

"Go to the dungeons, Seras!" Gerald screamed, I materialized to the dungeons, the pain finally stopping, I leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, tears pouring down my face. I curled up in a small ball and cried.

* * *

I stood outside Hellsing, it was broken down, it didn't depress me in the slightest, I just wanted to see if Seras was here. I walked into the filthy building, dust and cob webs everywhere, doors off their hinges, I didn't pay any attention to this as I made my way down the stairs to the basement. I walked into Seras' old room, everything was in place just all dusty, her table set had rotted, I sighed, I walked out of her room but I caught a faint scent, I sniffed some more, a vampire's scent and two humans. The scent was a few days old but the vampire had stayed longer then the humans so it was just a bit stronger, the scent got stronger when I walked towards my old chambers. I stepped inside but was surprised to see that all my stuff was gone, my coffin, my throne, my table, even my blood wine. I didn't care that my stuff was stolen, I just wanted to find my Seras. I couldn't sense anybody in the Manor, I closed my eyes and focused on my Childe.

**Seras. **I purred.

* * *

I was in a deep slumber when I heard something, I opened my eyes with a moan, I looked about my dark imprisonment but there was nobody here.

"Hello?" I whispered.

**Seras. **The voice whispered, I shot up and looked about.

**M-Master? **I ask with wide eyes.

* * *

**M-Master? **Came a reply, my eyes shot open.

**Seras?! **I said surprised that I found her, our bond becoming stronger as we both opened our minds to speak with each other. But I didn't get a reply, I waited but there was nothing, I started to feel a bit of what she was feeling, she was sad, she was crying, what's wrong with my queen? I sensed that she was near by, just a few miles away in another Manor, I materialized to where my Seras was, the chambers were dark but I could see easily, just a few feet from me was Seras, she sat on the floor leaning against the wall, sobs coming to my ears.

"Seras." I spoke, she jumped when hearing her name, she looked up at me with blood tears pouring down her face, she closed her eyes and covered her ears. What is wrong?

"You're not real! Go away! Just leave me alone!" Seras cried, she started rocking back and forth. "I'm going mad." I did not like to see my bride like this, how I slowly went mad, half of it was from seeing my beloved Mina that really wasn't there.

"I am quite real, Seras." I said, she shook her head.

"Stop talking to me! His voice." Seras whispered, I slowly and silently started to walk over to her, I gently put my hand on her shoulder, she looked back up at me. I wanted to hold her close to me, be able to kiss those tears away, give her loving tender kisses, I wanted her.

"Seras, I am here." I said, she looked at me for another few seconds and then wrapped her arms around my neck.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**Short chapter but I'm stuck on this one. = P**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Master!" Seras cried clinging to me. "Alucard." I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my lap, she curled up and cried in my shoulder, I petted her hair.

"It's alright, my Childe." I purred in her ear happily.

"Master." Seras whined.

"Let us leave this place." I said standing up, she slid from my lap and sat on the floor looking at the ground, she stopped sobbing and was now sniffing.

"I can't." Seras said sadly, I looked at her curiously, was there something here that she couldn't leave behind? Perhaps she doesn't want to leave because London is her home? Why can't she leave?

"Why not, my dear?" I purred kneeling before her, she was looking at her gloves, what was bothering her so? I took her hand and looked over her glove, symbols on the back, some were the same symbols of Hellsings', other's were different.

"I'm not allowed to leave." Seras whispered, more tears in her eyes, I growled, lightly gripping her wrist, she looked up at me. "He won't allow it."

"Let me rid this burden of yours." I said pissed that some human bound her, she looked at me with wide eyes, as I stood she gripped my hand.

"Alucard, no!" Seras said.

"No?" I growled at her. "Do you wish to be bound to these humans for all eternity?"

"No." Seras whispered her hand falling back to the floor, I brushed her cheek, she looked back up at me, I grinned at her before materializing to the human's study. I was surprised to see that it was an exact replica of Sir Integra's study, but instead of her it was an elderly man, gray hair and a beard, he looked at me curiously and then with anger.

"Who are? How did you get in here?" Gerald ask standing up and glaring at me, I just grinned at him. "S-S-Seras!" Gerald screamed for my fledging, she didn't appear, I took one step towards the man, he backed away but then there was screaming echoing through the house.

"Seras!" I said feeling her pain from the shocks, she was disobeying him, not coming when he called, and she's failing to protect her Master, I growled at Gerald. I went to go lunge for him but Seras appeared before me, she was breathing heavily, blood tears pouring down her face, her eyes a dark crimson, she bared her fangs at me.

"Seras..." Gerald repeated, she growled angry at him, her gloves glowing purple, it sent horrible pain through her body when she still disobeyed him. Seras fell to her knees, she screamed in pain, I looked back over at the human with a snarl. "SERAS! STOP HIM NOW!" I went to lunge for him again, but a hand clasped around my ankle and threw me to the floor, I looked up to see Seras over me, blood tears pouring down her face as she looked at me sadly.

"I'm...sorry, Master." Seras whispered backing away from me while she shook her head, my poor Childe couldn't take the pain, I thought about all the times I disobeyed a Hellsing and horrible pain went through me. I gritted my teeth, my fangs elongating, I stood back up, I walked over to my Childe, I pulled her into my arms, wrapping my arm around her. I kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Seras." I whispered before breaking one of her legs, she screamed in pain and fell to the floor, I hated to do that to her but if she was to be freed she needs to be out of the way. I walked over to Gerald, I grabbed him by the collar, he whimpered.

"Seras!" Gerald cried, Seras whimpered from the pain, I grinned at the human and then buried my fangs into his neck. Seras can't screaming in pain as she failed to protect her human master. I dropped his body to the floor, I smashed his head into the ground so he wouldn't be able to come back as a ghoul. I walked over to Seras, she was lying on the floor, small cries coming from her as the pain slowly left, I pulled her into my lap and held her close, I looked at her leg that was bent the wrong way, I winced.

"Seras." I said pushing her head to my chest so she didn't see her leg, I then put her leg back in place so it was no longer bent the wrong way, she screamed again, her hands clenching my trench coat.

"Master...Alucard." Seras cried in my chest.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**Should she kill Scott or should they just leave the manor? I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Master..." I whispered, he held me close after setting my leg back into place.

"Hush, Seras, it's alright." Alucard whispered, petting my hair.

"There is...another...There are...more." I whispered, Alucard pulled me away gently and looked at me.

"Another?" Alucard ask.

"Yes, he has a son...and a wife." I said, I was also bound to them, Alucard growled, fury flashing in his eyes, Alucard then picked me up bridal style.

"Come, we shall feast tonight." Alucard purred, he carried me out into the hall.

"But the gloves." I said hating the horrible pains that went through my body.

"Be strong, little one." Alucard whispered to me, his lips brushing over mine, I gave him a small peck on the lips but quickly pulled away, Alucard kissed me hard, he set me on the floor and pushed me up against a wall.

"Alucard." I moaned.

"Seras, my Seras." Alucard purred, his hand brushing along my cheek, I heard someone walk into the hall, I glared over at Scott who was smiling at us, his hands in his pocket.

"Getting some action, huh Seras?" Scott ask, I growled at him.

"My Seras." Alucard purred again, his words running through my head, 'be strong', I purred and pulled away from Alucard who watched me in amusement. Scott just kept smiling, not realizing that I was stalking him, I stood a foot from him, my fangs elongated, he watched them fascinated by them, my gloves started to shock me, horrible pains going through my body, I held back tears and the screams. I pulled Scott closer to me, and buried my fangs into his neck, I then started to cry from the pain that got even more for harming my Master. I felt Alucard pet my hair, he went to the other side of Scott's neck and buried his fangs into the boy's neck, Scott grunted in pain, Alucard's hand slipped over mine, trying to comfort me. I felt stronger, my leg started to heal, we drained Scott, he fell to the floor dead, I stomped on his head so he couldn't turn into a ghoul. Alucard held me in his arms, we both purred happily.

...

Alucard and I stood outside of the Manor, everybody inside was dead, my eyes glowed a dark crimson as I purred away, Alucard leaned down, his tongue snaking out, he licked my bottom lip where leftover blood was. I giggled, Alucard growled happily and pulled me closer to his form, he took one of my hands, the white gloves still encasing it, his fingers gripping the material he slid it off my hand and threw it to the side. Alucard grabbed my other hand, this time his fangs latched onto the material and he used his teeth to pull it off, his teeth lightly scraping my skin, his breath wafting over my wrist, he put my hand to his cheek, his nose nudging my wrist a bit. Alucard kissed my wrist a few times, his tongue slipping out and licking the blue veins, he then bit deeply into my wrist, I winced from the sudden pain, his hand gripping my arm tightly. He pulled me closer to his form, my face buried in his chest as he devoured my blood, his one arm around my lower back so I couldn't escape, but I didn't want to escape.

Alucard withdrew his fangs from my wrist, he licked over it one more time and then looked down at me, his eyes glowing like a fiery crimson, his fangs elongated as they glinted in the moonlight, he was so pale and beautiful. His black hair flying around him like a wild fire, I looked at him, he was a true creature of the night, a true vampire. He was The No Life King, king of all vampires, he was Dracula, the one that all vampires fear, and he's the infamous Vlad the Impaler, the one that all humans fear. What was I? I was a low class vampire, a fledging, and a young vampire. Master is six hundred thirteen, I'm only forty five in vampire years. Before I was a vampire, I was a nineteen year old human girl that just spied on Hellsing, getting caught, Alucard hated me, he wanted to devour my blood. I respected Alucard for saving me, but I thought that he was an ass, and then I was terrified of him until I respected him even more and no longer saw him as a monster, he then turned me, building some kind of love towards each other. He became my Master but now I have no clue where we're at.

"Master..." I said wanting to speak my mind, he looked at me interested in what I had to say.

"Yes, Seras?" Alucard purred.

"How did this happen?...We use to hate each other...and now...I don't know." I said, he looked at me curiously now.

"Never hated." Alucard purred.

"What?" I ask, he brushed his hand over my cheek as he studied my face.

"I found you quite interesting, quite strong. I'll admit that I was angry that couldn't devour your blood at first." Alucard whispered, shivers going down my spine when he mentioned himself devouring my blood.

"So...where do we stand now? What are we doing?" I ask curious about us, his grin widened, he turned me around roughly, my back crushed to his chest, he leaned down so he could whisper in my ear, he bit into his wrist and brought it to my mouth, his warm powerful blood flowed into my mouth.

"You are mine." Alucard said nuzzling my neck. "Is that answer suffice, my Queen?" My eyes became wide when he purred 'my Queen', is that what I am? His Queen? Did I deserve that title? Alucard obviously thinks that I do. Am I strong enough? Can I rule with an iron fist? Be able to rule and put fear into other vampires? My eyes glowed a dark crimson, I fought in a war, I put an end to the Hellsing line freeing the No Life King from his slavery, I killed people, I absorbed souls, I put fear into vampires that were older then me, I was stronger then the other vampires. I was strong enough! I gripped Alucard's wrist and bit into his wrist harder, he purred happily. When I thought that I took enough, I withdrew my fangs, I could feel my power building up, becoming stronger, I turned towards Alucard, he brushed my cheek again, I leaned into the touch.

"Alucard." I whispered, Alucard wrapped his arms around me, I looked up at him.

"Let us go home, my bride." Alucard purred.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review. **

**Happy 4th of July.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Humans,**

**Let me explain something really fast. In the last chapter Seras was thinking to herself, saying how Alucard is 613 (Or something) and she was only 45 (Or something.) This is not a time skip. It's right after Alucard freed her. You got to remember that in Master and Childe Part 2 they wake up from their long slumber which was for as long as forty-three years, and then Seras was gone (Disappeared) for another two years. There was a guest that said that this was a huge time skip, I'm not sure if she/he thought that Forty years has passed since Seras was freed or even he/she actually understood, but I hope that this refreshes your memory. Next chapter will be out perhaps tonight or tomorrow. **

**BTW: Wednesday, July 10. I will not be here, so there won't be any updates until Friday, July 12 or perhaps until Saturday, July 13. **

**Vampire from Hell!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Humans,**

**I am back! Fun trip, not a great sleep but whatever. I hope that you enjoy, please review. **

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Next Night (Romania)**

My eyes slowly drifted open, the first thing I saw was blonde spikey hair and a pale body soon covered with crimson fabric. Seras was wrapped up in my arms, her back to me, she was so warm and small, I grinned, I finally had my bride, my Queen, soon she will be my Mate. I looked at Seras' sleepy peaceful face, she had a small smile upon her lips, she has been in this peaceful state since leaving the manor that she was imprisoned in, we were now in my homeland, Romania, sleeping in my coffin. Seras sighed while shifting, I grinned at the beauty before me, I nuzzled her neck, I'm surprised she's here, I thought that I had lost her forever, never to see my fledging again...well ex-fledging.

I can sense all the females jealously in the castle, they knew I had another woman with me, that I intended to Mate with her. But sadly, I can't do that until Seras fights, and destroys all the females that claimed the throne and wish to become my queen. I grinned, they are all fools, they don't know what they are getting themselves into. Seras may be only forty to fifty years old, she may be still young for a vampire, but she is the most powerful female creature I have come across. I snickered, she is of my blood, she's probably the second strongest, most powerful vampire ever. Seras will kill these scum bitches easily, but what will I do with the men that want to claim her? Easy enough, I'll just impale them, perhaps torture them for some time for looking at my beloved Queen. Or well intended Queen.

"Seras." I purred. "You're a finally No Life Queen, but you must become my Queen." I whispered in her ear, I lightly kissed her earlobe, she gave a soft moan and shifted again, this time she faced me, her face buried in my chest. I petted her hair.

"Ma-ster." Seras muttered in her sleep, what was she dreaming of? I snuck into her mind, it was that fiery night in London that took place two years ago. I held Seras up against a building, her long delicious legs wrapped tightly around me as I devoured her lips, her hands playing with my hair as I groped her breast. I was grinding against her, growls coming from me as she moaned, once in awhile I saw our wet muscles playing with each other. I smirked, looking about the place, we weren't in the same spot we made out in before, a few feet from us was a crashed blimp that was on fire. The Major lying dead in a puddle of his own blood, a few feet from him was the boy, Schrodinger.

I heard Seras moan more, I looked over curiously, we were about naked, Seras blouse was off, her chest bared, her skirt and panties were torn to shreds. My shirt was off, my pants undone as I thrusted up into her hard and fast, she was panting like a bitch in heat, her back rubbing against the building roughly. I became quite hard, wanting to fuck my little bride right now, damn Seras, why did you have to have a heated dream right now? I growled while biting my bottom lip, I rubbed against myself, my cock aching, before I knew what I was doing, I was stalking over to my mystical self and Seras. I pushed myself away from Seras, grabbed her and started kissing her ravenously, her mystical self wasn't the same but it was satisfying enough for now.

My mystical self growled at me for the interruption, but he came back to Seras and brushed over her cheek lovingly, Seras opened her eyes and stared up at me. Her crimson orbs burning with desire and lust, I gave her a toothy grin, I grinded myself against her, her head flew back and she moaned, her hands wrapping around my neck. I fisted her hair, she groaned from the pain that wasn't even real, she looked back up at me, my mystical self brushed his fingers over my female's lips and then licked her neck, I growled annoyed by mystical self. I sent my shadows after him and wrapped him up into a tight cocoon, I could feel and hear him snarling inside angrily, he tore apart my shadows easily. My dark crimson eyes burned into Seras' eyes angrily.

"Stop fighting me, Seras." I growled at her even though I wasn't angry with her at all, she thought that this was a dream, she didn't know that I was the real Alucard, she just had my mystical self do what she thought I would do. My mystical self growled at me, grabbing the collar of my shirt, Seras bared her fangs at him, her eyes glowing dangerously, warning him to back off. He just stared at her wide eyed, full of anger, he bared his fangs at his disrespectful Childe and let go of me, the two both calmed down right away, Seras went back to moaning, and the my mystical self went back to brushing his hands along her body.

Then, my mystical self's head shot up, he looked about, Seras stopped and looked about too, I looked at them strangely, what just happened? I of course couldn't sense anything since this was only a dream, but it looks as if my Childe is now having a nightmare, she looked quite worried. Her eyes were back to a blue, I slowly stepped away from her, she fell to the floor scared, whimpering, she curled up into a ball and started rocking back and forth. My mystical self looked down at her concerned, he kneeled down and rubbed her back soothingly but she just pulled away, not noticing him at all.

The scene then changed, Seras was just a little girl, her big blue eyes wide and scared, she was standing up, her hands clenching the front of her shirt as she tried to calm down, her legs wobbling as she tried to stand still. In front of the small Victoria, was my dead mystical self, eyes blank and grey, lifeless, blood drizzling out of the corner of his mouth. Small gasps came from the girl, tears pouring down her face as she stared at the body not being able to look away, she then started screaming in horror, a blood curdling scream, I quickly walked over to the small girl and kneeled in front of her so the body was no longer in her view. But her eyes were still wide as if she was looking at the body, I gripped her shoulders and shook her a little.

"Seras, wake up. It's just a dream, wake up, my dear." I whispered soothingly but she didn't. Once more, the scene changed, my mystical self's body was gone, we were no longer standing in the middle of London, we were in a small closet, the door slightly ajar and noises coming from the other side. I stood up at once, facing the closet door, I stood in front of the small Victoria, her one hand clenching my pant leg, I looked out through the closet and saw two men over her parents bloody lifeless bodies. I heard Seras whimper, one of the men started kicking her mother's corpse, Seras let go of my pants leg and slowly started to walk towards the door, her breathing was off, tears still pouring down as she looked at the murderers in horror. I went to go grab for her but it was too late as she ran out, grabbed a fork, ran over to the man, and stabbed him in the eye with the fork.

The man screamed bloody murder, his friend shooting my young bride in the stomach, she flew back, hit the wall and fell to the floor. The man with the fork in his eye started to scream and swear, swearing at my intended queen, I growled at him angrily. I looked down to see Seras raise her head up weakly, her eyes then became wide, I looked back at the two men, the guy with the fork in his eye was violating young Seras' mother, her breast bare for the men to see, her corpse rocking about crazily as the man moaned in pleasure. I snarled at them, my fangs elongating, how dare they do this to my Queen's deceased family, how dare they violate not only a mother in front of her child's eyes, but a dead mother, such foul pigs doing such things, it sickens me.

I walked over to the two dogs, my hand thrusted through the male's chest that shot my beloved, I knew that they were also mystical, just two a memory and that they weren't really dead. But if it made my Queen feel better, seeing their deaths, I will gladly do it. The man with the fork in his eye looked up with a small scream, I grabbed him by the collar and raised him from the dead mother, I threw him down with a snarl, he cowered before me, muttering words that I couldn't make it or care about, all I wanted to hear was his screams, hear him beg for his life. I twisted the fork around in his eye, he screamed, gripping my wrist, I growled at him for touching me. I bit into his hand, taking a huge chunk from his hand, he screamed in pain.

I heard Seras whimpering, was it from the pain? Or was she scared? I didn't have time to think about this, I brushed it to the side and tore the pig's heart out, I threw his heart to the side with another snarl. I looked back over at my young bride, her head was rested on the floor, she no longer looked scared, her eyes kind of blank, I pulled her into my lap concerned for my Childe and her past. Blood gushed from her stomach wound, blood drizzling from her mouth as she stared at the ceiling, I knew it was a dream, that she wasn't really injured, but it still scared me to see her like this. I pulled her form closer to mine, I lightly nuzzled her neck, my lips brushing over her neck where her bite wound from me should be.

"Seras, it's just a dream. Come back to me. Come back, my love." I whispered in her ear, as she slowly closed her eyes, the room started to become dark, I was pushed out of her mind and dream, I opened my eyes. Seras was curled up against me, small whimpers coming from her as she shifted, I held her close, her eyes shot open and she looked up at me. Seras calmed down right away, she didn't break eye contact as she shifted her head until she was comfortable.

"Alucard." Seras whispered.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Humans,**

**I will be coming out with two stories today. The first is a remake of 'What is this Feeling?' the second is a new one called 'A Good What?'. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I was in the garden, enjoying the blooming flowers when five female vampires came up to me glaring, I smiled at them, happy to see some females of my kind. Some bared their fangs at me, I looked at them strangely.

"She's the one he's in love with?" A ginger ask.

"What does he see in her?" A brunette ask.

"Well, she is a pretty little thing." A blonde said, I didn't know what to say, what did they want? The brunette started laughing then, I looked at her curiously.

"This should take only but a minute." The brunette said.

"Excuse me?" I ask but then she lunged for me, I quickly and easily dodged her, she flew past me surprised.

"Get the bitch!" The brunette growled and then the others lunged for me, I jumped into the air, some knocked into each other and fell to the floor with a groan, I grabbed one by her ankle and flipped her over so she landed hard on her back.

"Stop." I ordered but the brunette just laughed harder.

"You are not his Queen, and you will never be." The brunette growled, she jumped towards me, I shot my hand out, my nails dug into her neck, I stared at her blankly as she struggled in my grasp. One of the girls on the ground growled at me, I stomped my foot onto her chest, pinning her to the ground, the three other girls came at me but I grabbed them by their hair and held them down. Alucard came out then grinning, he looked at the female vampires quite amused.

"Seras, what are you doing?" Alucard purred.

"They attacked me." I said still curious about the whole situation.

"They wish to be my queen, they challenged you, you must kill them to earn your title." Alucard purred.

"Do I have to kill them? They just stepped out of line for a second." I said not wanting to kill anybody today, he nodded his head.

"You must. Now stop playing with them and destroy them." Alucard said still rather amused by all of this, the brunette stared at me with wide eyes.

"You were holding back?" The brunette ask, my eyes turned a dark crimson and I snarled at her, the girls started crying and begging for their lives, I threw the four girls down but kept the brunette, I stared down at the four crying girls still begging.

"I will allow you to live, but let her be a lesson to you to not step out of line again." I growled at them, they all smiled happily up and bowed their heads to me while thanking me, the brunette growled at her friends that betrayed her. I snapped her head to the side, I heard her bone cracked as it broke, I knew that she wasn't dead still, nearby was a woman's head on a stake. I picked it up and threw the head to the side, I then impaled the brunette through the heart with the blood stained stake, she groaned and whimpered from the pain, she struggled and twitched in my grasp, I growled and twisted the stake around until she stopped moving.

The brunette's body fell to the ground next to her friends, I looked down at the weeping girls that mourned over their friend, I growled at them, they stopped right away and looked up at me.

"If any of you wish to challenge me, please step forward." I purred, I looked about the shaking girls, they all shook their heads and muttered words that I couldn't make out. "Leave my sight." They bowed their heads a few more times and then ran away from me, I grinned wickedly. Alucard watched the girls run past him scared, he walked over to me with a snicker, he embraced me.

"Now, _my Queen, _lets go back to our coffin." Alucard purred while nuzzling my neck.

* * *

**The End**

**Sorry, no lemons. Please don't ask for lemons, I'm not going to do one for this one. I'm sorry, you can blame my brother, he's pissing me off far more then usual today. **

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
